


Queen of Mean

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Love Triangles, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Riku and Kairi fighting over sora is my aesthetics, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i will die giving Kairi the depth she deserves, let kairi snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: A princess is always meant to become a queen.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Queen of Mean

When Kairi was just a kid, she lost everything. Her memories, her home, her family, her life. When she woke up on Destiny Island, she was all alone. Nothing that she could recognize, nothing that she could feel.

And in the dark of the night, as she stared emptily at the ocean, the world focused on a single thing. On spiky brown hair, and eyes as blue as the sky above.

_Sora. _

It was as if her entire world shifted. Suddenly, the sky was brighter, the ocean seemed a bit shinier. When Sora offered her his hand, she felt calmer. And when he smiled her way, she felt safe. As they walked hand in hand towards the main island, the little buds of happiness in her heart began to flower.

And just like that, she knew her place. Smiling by his side, always ready to be whatever he wanted her to be.

As long as Sora was with her, no amount of darkness could touch her. Her happiness, her love, her entire being…it was all bathed in a kind of light unlike that she’d thought of before.

The days when Sora would fight with Riku for her attention were the best of her life. Sora’s eyes staring directly at her. His mind set on winning her heart, even if it _already_ belonged to him. But Sora liked to play these games, so Kairi complied. She smiled, she waved. She stared from afar with ease, because he knew that, at the end of the day, Sora would come back to her.

He would smile, bashfully with a red face, eyes wandering everywhere but meeting hers. Sometimes he brought with him flowers. Sometimes he just wanted to stare at the ocean with her. It didn’t matter.

Riku was there too. Back then, she didn’t mind. She liked Riku. She liked how he’d tease Sora, and how he was as bratty as she was when they were playing. Sometimes they’d fight for the last cookie in the jar, which always ended up with Riku giving in to Kairi’s puppy eyes.

They were her friends, after all. She liked to be with them. But her heart had a special place for Sora, and Sora only. Because he was her destiny. She could feel it in her very core.

Just like the fairy tales like the books spoke about. About princesses and princes. About a happy ever after at the end of the story. A King that was searching for a princess. It was all so familiar. So real, right before her eyes.

Not even when Riku opened the door to darkness did her heart hesitate. She’d go with Sora, wherever that path may take. The desperate need to reach out for him never went away. Always traveling with him, sure that one day they’d see each other eye to eye.

And he did.

Sora saved her.

Just like princes saved princesses from enchanted castles. Just like the storybooks told. And then, it was Kairi’s turn to save him. With the powers as Princess of Light, she returned Sora to her side. This was it, wasn’t it? This was her happy ever after. Her happy ending. Her own future where the world finally felt complete.

Then why did Sora got separated from her?

Again.

During the times she forgot about him, she felt empty. Bleak. All too alone, all too tired. Her purpose was lost. Her being was incomplete.

She’d stare at the mirror, knowing she was a princess but feeling like it wasn’t enough. When no one was looking, she’d model in her room. Try on different things on her head, hoping they’d make her look the way she felt.

What was it? What was she searching for?

When Selphie gave her a gag gift, she realized what it was. The flower crown in her hands was lightweight. That’s not how crowns should feel, but it was the closest thing to solace she could find. As she placed it on her head, she imagined it was made of gold. Her imagination would wander, conjuring up the image of a taller man by her side.

“My king,” she’d find herself muttering through the end of nights. “Happy to see you again.”

It was her beautiful dream. To be the queen. Perhaps go to a ball and dance hand in hand with her beloved. She wasn’t sure what they meant, these dreams. The only thing they had in common was perhaps the same blue sky that shone above.

When the memories of Sora came back, it was a relief. The little pieces finally fell into place, and she knew exactly what it all meant.

Sora was the king. That meant she’d be the queen.

But when they met again, something was wrong.

No.

That wasn’t it.

It wasn’t a ‘something’. It was Sora. Something had happened to Sora. Because his eyes were no longer fixated on her. The happy boy who would run towards her with flowers was fading away. When their eyes met, he didn’t blush.

Her light, her precious sky-colored light, was slipping away.

That’s when her eyes fell to Riku. And her blood boiled. Sora was looking at Riku with the same eyes that once had been _hers_. They were full of adoration, admiration, completely taken as he breathed out a laugh. Sora had cried when he saw Riku again.

Did he ever cry after her? Did he ever love her half as much as he did Riku?

The questions were eating her. She felt powerless at the answers.

And unbeknown yet, the light of her heart was beginning to falter.

She pushed down the insecurities, the pain, the feeling of loss. No, she wasn’t done yet. She could still fix this. She could still be Sora’s queen. He could still be hers. They could still hold hands, and stare at the ocean like the old days, couldn’t day? Because Sora loved her. Because Kings loved princesses. They didn’t fall in love with knights.

But when Sora wouldn’t stop staring at Riku with such eyes, she felt strange. Anger. It was seething below her skin, scaring herself with her own emotions. The swirl, blooming inside her chest, as she looked at her own fractured reflection. The flower crown was all dried up. Desperation ran molten in her quickened pulse.

Her last retort had been before the final battle. An attempt to keep Sora bound to her forever. It had sparkled when, in their tiny island, Sora had longingly stared at Riku. Why did he stare at Riku when she was right by his side? Why, if after she waited for him for so long and he was finally here… Why did he look at Riku? With a strange dulled fury, she grabbed the Paopu fruit and handed it to Sora. The light in her heart was aching because of it. Because she knew what this meant. The picture in their hidden place was carved out in her heart. _This was what he wants_, she lied to herself.

Not even the sadden look in his face was enough to make her back down. She smiled and came up with a reason to force him to eat. He did. With the most heart-broken expression, she’d ever seen. But that didn’t matter. It truly didn’t.

After all, Sora was finally hers. And hers alone.

Until he wasn’t. He vanished. Her light was gone. Sora…_Sora_!

When Sora vanished right before her eyes, she felt her whole world shatter. His trembling voice, all scared but full of an attempt to braveness, called for Riku. Their hands got interlinked as she just stared.

‘_I’ll miss you Riku!_’

No. No. This was not how the story was supposed to end! This was not her happy ending. This was not it!

That’s when she realized that there was something wrong. With her. With the world.

They say the brighter the light is, the easier it is to fall. Maybe this is what they meant.

“He called for you,” Kairi managed to say. Her throat was closing up. Tears rolled down her face, feeling like the fiery sea that she’d become. Riku stared at her, panic written in his face. “…Why did he call for you…?”

She was so tired. So tired of following the rules. How many times had she been left behind? How many times had she allowed Sora to go with Riku, thinking that it was for the best? How many had she waited? This is what she got for playing by the rules? For doing everything they asked of her?

The anger sizzled up.

“Kairi, wait,” Riku called.

She slapped away his hand. Her teeth were showing, eyes narrowed, ready to attack. Without knowing why she drew out her Keyblade.

“You were supposed to protect him!” she cried. “You were supposed to bring him home to me!”

Yeah. That’s what knights were for. They protected the kings, so they’d come back to her queen.

Right? Then why…Why did this happen?

Riku’s pained face flashed before her. Deep inside, she wanted to stop. Scream at herself that she was hurting Riku, her friend! This is not what friends do!

But the pain inside was too strong. She had lost Sora, and Riku was the easiest to lash out on. Gripping her Keyblade, she spat out. 

“This is all your fault!”

Before he could reach out for her, she attacked. Not even through a darkness filled heart could she bring herself to raise her Keyblade against Riku. All she did was push him away and run off as far as she could.

_I’ll find you_, Sora she continued to say to herself _I promise I’ll save you!_

She arrived at the only place she knew she was safe in. Their secret place. It was all so dark it was reassuring. Realization was slowly dawning in her for what she’d done. The pain, the hurt…it all rushed towards her as the anger died down.

No! She didn’t want to feel like this! It hurt too much. The tears kept spilling down, now tinted with the blueness of regret. What was she doing, tainting Sora’s color? This couldn’t be her. This couldn’t be…

That’s when she felt it. A pull from the door, a voice that called for her. It took away the pain, it took away the tears. All that was left was anger. Red. Her color, burning and eating away everything. Her body moved unconsciously towards the feeling, the promise of the soother pain being her only solace. 

A smile through the cracks of the cave. It was the darkness, calling for her.

Entrance, completely enraptured, she walked towards it. The pull was magnetic, her body unable to break through the bonds. She knew this was a bad idea. This was darkness. Their enemy. The very thing they’d been fighting. And she was the princess of light! She couldn’t-!

_I can help you_, it called. _I’ll help you save your king, my queen_.

Queen. The shine in her eyes finally returned at the words.

“Yes, I’m the queen,” she found herself saying. “I’m…your queen.”

Her smile trembled. Was she willing to pay this price? This could be her end. She could be consumed, destroyed…But if Sora…if her King was by her side again then…

It couldn’t possibly be so bad, right?

The laugh that cracked open her body felt unreal. Wicked, angry.

“Sora…” she said. Her voice didn’t sound like her own, but for the first time, she felt free. The air surrounded her. A flow of magic began infesting her. A surge of power unlike any other began brimming into her hands. “…Your queen is here…”

Why had Riku ever given up this kind of power? Maybe with this, he would have had the power to protect Sora. To protect what matters. But that didn’t matter anymore. She would wield it, using it to reach out for her precious angel.

Her eyes fell down to her dress. It felt weird to see the purple and magenta hues dancing around. She liked the golden star in her pouch though. It reminded her of the Paopu fruit she shared with Sora. That may remind her forever of her one true love.

She pretended not to notice the black symbol in her once white shirt. She zipped it up, a smile in her lips as she did.

The sound of footsteps echoed into the cave. She knew it was Riku, probably worried for her. The anger continued to rise up her throat, but this time glee did as well.

“Let’s show this knight who reigns Kingdom Hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a proud member of the "let kairi snap 2k20" club. 
> 
> Also, do i regret making a fic out of that v weird disney live action movie song? the answer is between me and god
> 
> Since Kairi's hoddie kinda reminded me of Chirithy, it made me think that if she ever gave into darkness she'd become like Nightmare Chirithy. So yeah, in this AU Kairi is now a Nightmare. Man this is gonna be fun to continue - if i do continue it lol -. Hopefully, i didn't piss off anyone.
> 
> Anywhere, loli out /fades away/


End file.
